You Found Me
by Ellen Jeanette Allcorn
Summary: Derek Hale has lost almost everyone he loved in so short a time due to what he thinks is his own fault. But when given the chance to get one of them back...will he take it? A spin off of sorts of the Fanfic "Fly A Little Faster" by Mirrorkill on Archiveofourown. I highly suggest you read that FanFic before reading this.


Introduction

Derek didn't know why he always came back to this clearing whenever he came back to Beacon Hills, why he tortured himself with those memories of the boy who he fell for in the span of a few days and lost just as quickly. He was standing in the middle of where everything happened, vividly remembering the smell of blood, the feeling of the red liquid seeping into his shoes and the horror at seeing the blue jeep among it all. He remembers Peter finding him clutching Paige's body, the only one not torn to pieces, crying out for the young man he just admitted to loving not half an hour ago. Remembers going home to find that his eyes had turned blue and hating himself because…because he hadn't been strong enough to save him.

To save Stiles.

Chapter One

Derek had closed himself off in the nine years since the massacre in the clearing, losing most of his family to a fire that was, in his mind, his fault didn't help either. Even Laura couldn't break through the walls he put up to save himself from the pain which is why she went back to Beacon Hill's alone in the first place. Giving her "baby brother" some much needed space. Now she was gone to and Derek couldn't…he couldn't take it. Everyone he loved had died and every time it was his fault.

The wolf spent most of the night burying Laura how his mother taught him, being careful as he put a spiral of wolfsbane imbued rope around the grave. He didn't cry. Derek hadn't cried for years, he didn't think he could anymore since he had lost so much so quickly. He did however swear to kill whoever had done this to his sister, and he had a pretty good idea who it was. Argent's had moved back into Beacon Hill's and only they would have the balls to cut Laura in half only a mile from the old house. Derek planned to make them pay for everything that had been done to his family, and he planned to do it today.

…

_'After sleeping.' _Derek decided with a yaw, looking up at the house before climbing into the backseat of the Camaro and tugging his leather jacket closer around him. Derek doesn't have trouble falling asleep anymore, he's learned how to just turn his mind off, but he never learned to control his dreams. Tonight's dreams featured him chasing after a red hooded young man, following the infectious laughter, and when he caught up to the person he was chasing all he found was a bloody hoodie.

The omega blotted awake, a name on his lips which he quickly forced back down his throat. Derek shook his head to clear it before hearing two voices on _his _land and sighing. So much for getting some well earned revenge. He pulled himself out of the car, trudging through the woods until he came upon to two boys, one riffing through the leaves as he looked for something, an inhaler, the other teasing him. A shudder ran up Derek spine; that voice…it couldn't be. He stepped out from behind the tree he'd been observing (who said anything about hiding? Wolves don't hide) them from and instantly felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Standing in front of him was…a mirror image to the man he loved. Except the hair…the buzzed hair was different. Then the teen noticed him and stood up straight, heart hammering away in his chest.

Derek bit his tongue and scowled at them. 'You're trespassing.' His words were short, bitten out to avoid the emotions swirling around in his stomach. The look alike rubbed a hand over his head, looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Derek once again felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He didn't say anything else, just tossed the one with a mop of hair the inhaler he'd found the night before and left. Derek's heart was hammering in his chest. It couldn't be _his _Stiles; he died nine years ago in a mountain lion attack….but the boy with the mop of hair called the other Stiles. He heard it clear as day. It wasn't exactly a common name. He fought back the screaming emotions that threatened to choke him, forcing himself to think back to what _his _Stiles had told him. He was escaping an abusive father, staying with his Uncle and Nephew who's…. "so much like a mini-me I forget he's not _actually_ me."

The omega sucked in a sharp breath. '_It couldn't be..._' Derek stopped in his tracks as he hears Stiles' voice again. "Dude that was Derek Hale." The wolfs heart did a back flip, hoping for a second that the teen knew him. "He was a few years ahead of us, his whole family burned to death like ten years ago." The heart sunk, Stiles knew him because of what happened nothing more. '_But if I'm right…he will.' _Derek couldn't help thinking in the positive, which was strange he had to admit, so the little voice in the back of his mind that told him that this Stiles was probably just the cousin came at a great annoyance. It was no surprise to anyone who knew the Stilinski's that the young boy took his cousins nickname after the teen had disappeared. He had to know for sure, had to do something to find out if this Stiles was his Stiles.


End file.
